Believe In Magic
Believe In Magic is a charity that helps create special memories for terminally ill children. Louis Tomlinson often partners with the charity to hold events for sick kids. Louis's Association One Direction have been ambassadors for Believe In Magic since 2011. Louis in particular has held several events and helped families associated with the charity. In August 2015, Louis paid for a Cinderella dinner and charity ball, where terminally ill children were dressed like princes and princesses. Liam Payne also attended the event and the two raised over £5,000,000 thanks to ticket sales and auctions held on the night. Harry and Niall each put various items of theirs up for auction, too. The event garnered Louis worldwide media coverage and praise.MTV article In December 2015, Louis hosted a 1D Dinner in collaboration with Believe In Magic. Louis often tweets about the condition of the sick children he keeps in touch with, wishing them well and maintains contact with their families. Harvey In January 2016, after a particularly nasty bout of media articles about Louis, family of a terminally ill child Louis was friends with, spoke out to Inquisitr writer Alan Ewart about Louis's admirable dedication to the family.LOUIS TOMLINSON’S ‘FLY HIGH BUDDY,’ THE FULL STORY TOLD FOR THE FIRST TIME She spoke about the charity ball: “The Ball was the stuff that fairy tales are made of. Louis had a car pick us up to take us to the venue. There were 100’s of 1D fans at the gates and as we walked up the red carpet Harvey turned to them, stopped and gave them a bow! Spencer turned to the crowd and shook his bottom! Everyone was cheering and clapping them, it was magical.” And about Louis's continued care of the Believe in Magic families: “Disney was Harvey’s favourite place.There were about 10 Believe in Magic family’s who went and the kids were given a suitcase each full of beautiful clothes, we stayed in The Pink Palace hotel which is just stunning, everything was taken care of. Louis’ PA called to tell us all the arrangements and Louis sent a car to take us to the show. We went backstage to meet Louis and the rest of the boys. Louis even arranged for us to have the “green room” if it all got too much for the boys. It didn’t, the boys loved it and Harvey spent the evening singing into his microphone. The day after the One Direction show, Louis even sent a car to take us all to a Believe In Magic party in Hamleys toy store. The whole weekend was ‘just magical’ we as a family would never have had access to this sort of treatment if it were not for Louis and mother Jay.” In Harvey's last days, Louis continued to make plans for his family: “When it became clear that Harvey didn’t have long left Jay came to visit us at home with Louis’ sisters Daisy and Phoebe. The girls played with Harvey and Spencer all day and Louis sent Olivia a beautiful Pandora bracelet along with a huge stack of toys for the boys. As they left that day we discussed Louis arranging for a “winter wonderland” to be built in our garden for Harvey but sadly Harvey was taken before that could happen.” References Category:Charity